User talk:NinaVale
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Faces Like Mine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lhikan634 (Talk) 16:55, January 27, 2013 Faces Like Mine Done --— Quilafa (talk) 17:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Done--— Quilafa (talk) 17:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Canon Characters I don't see why not. One thing that might he handy to tackle early-on, though, would be the likelihood that said canon characters might be portrayed differently in different fan works. Probably the easiest thing I can think of is for any of the History section to be divided based upon fan series. 03:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yay,,,:D good idea, for me it works since I don't change character traits, only some backround story. Usually and it stayes only the placement in time changes because some of my ideas happen during first series, sometiems I place my character appearnces after original second series....and only borrow characters and backround from other so yeah such solution is good.PS. I Invinte and encoruge to get in touch with my ideas :D that is if you like fantasy/paramormal stuff. NinaVale (talk) 16:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Violation Heart of Darkness You're sure you want all of the rest removed? I can do that if you wish, but I'd want to make sure this sumary is correct: ;Keep All of Category:Faces Like Mine, The Willblade, The Dead Magic Island, The Phoenix Ashes ;Remove The Casterwill Library, On Lancelot's Trail, The Titan in the Temple of Sun, The Road to Avalon, The Mists of Avalon, Lok's Leadership?, Disappeared, The Hunt, Mission-Ghost Town, The Message, The Day of Miracles, Sophie on Trail, The New War, The Casterwill Secrets, The Power of Umbra, The Cave of the Casterwills, The Blood Gift, Back Home If you're going to be uploading rewrites of some of them later under the same titles, you could also wait and then edit the new text into the page if you would prefer. Entirely up to you as it's your adaptation. 01:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No the names will be mostly different and there'll be different hmm...how to call it...chronology, so you can remove all. :) and btw. If I remade a picture myself like took some and changed hair colour and stuff like witg Adalberto can I put it on character's profile?NinaVale (talk) 15:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll remove those pages. If for any reason you change your mind on any of them, just holler and I can undelete them. For edited images, the original copyright would still stand and prohibits alteration. As a general rule of thumb, a work would only be considered your own if you, yourself, created most (think as close to 100% as possible). Changing color (such as hair) would be insufficient, and the original copyright would be upheld (sort of like stealing the Mona Lisa and painting a mustache on her doesn't make her your own artwork). Being a Huntik Wiki, the only such edited images we'd be able to use would be Huntik images. 21:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Unused Files Hi NinaVale, I'm doing some routine maintenance on the Huntik Fanon Wiki by going through unused files. You have several files which currently are unused. If you still intend on using any of them on articles, please let me know shortly as I'll be removing the unused files within a week or 2. (If for any reason you notice this message later, files can be undeleted later as need be). * File:Arc's Ring.jpg * File:Dellix.jpg * File:File.jpg * File:Lok and eathon.jpg * File:The Day of Miracles.png * File:The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot.jpg * File:The Road to Avalon.png 07:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm guessing they're from the scrapped bits of Heart of Darkness then. Thanks for getting back to me, I'll run through them shortly. 06:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request for Removal You're sure you want to completely purge the wiki of your pages? This would include all of the following: * Faces Like Mine series (25 fan-fic pages plus title images) * Heart of Darkness 2.0 series (22 fan-fic pages plus title images) * Aceline Casterwill * Adam Altrois * Adalberto Vale * Antonio * Avengers * Bianca Vale * Fiery Sword of Eden * François * Lady Severine Casterwill * Louis de Godard * Mara * Matilde Casterwill * Nina Wolf-Vale * Order of the Light * Siobhan Sheehan * Southern Clan * Uphir * File:A.jpg * File:Aceeline C.jpg * File:Adalberto by janianina-d4j4ef5.jpg * File:Attack in night.jpg * File:Bez tytułu.png * File:Bianca .jpg * File:J.jpg * File:Jj.jpg * File:Madeline .jpg * File:Mara.jpg * File:Nina.jpg * File:Uphir.jpg 20:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, they should all be removed now as requested. Apologies for the delay, I've been buried in a large overhaul project elsewhere. 12:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC)